Pequeñas cosas
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot situado en el 1x21, antes de que Regina recupere la manzana envenenada del Bosque Encantado. Participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". [Segundo puesto :)]


_**Disclaimer:**__** no poseo ningún derecho sobre Once Upon a Time ni **__**sobre**__** sus personajes, **__**sólo los uso para acallar las voces de las musas que danzan a mi alrededor.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_**Es la primera vez que participo en una de estas cosas, así que **__**no sé si lo he hecho del todo bien, pero **__**es lo que me ha salido y**__** espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**_

**-ER-**

**Pequeñas cosas**

Es increíble la forma en la que nos aferramos a las cosas que, por pequeñas o míseras que sean, significan algo para nosotros. Recuerdos, objetos, personas... las envolvemos como a nuestro más preciado tesoro y las guardamos donde nadie más pueda verlas, tocarlas, hacerles daño.

Son cosas que nos definen, que dicen cómo somos, porqué lo somos y desde cuándo lo somos. Y al mismo tiempo son razones, motivos por los que vivir, por los que seguir caminando a través del sendero finito de nuestra historia.

Pero como todo en la vida, acabamos sin ellas. Los recuerdos se olvidan, los objetos se pierden, las personas se van. Y en algunas situaciones, las más difíciles, somos nosotros quienes renunciamos a ellas. Amor, odio, desesperación, necesidad... las causas pueden ser muy diversas. El caso es que lo hacemos, las abandonamos por un bien (o mal) mayor.

Regina Mills conocía muy bien esos sentimientos. Toda su existencia estaba marcada por la pérdida, voluntaria o no, de sus recuerdos felices, sus objetos preciados y sus seres queridos.

Y esta ocasión no era diferente.

Sacó el anillo del bolsillo y lo ladeó entre sus dedos, la imagen de Daniel parpadeando en su interior.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Jefferson a su lado.

- Alguien que se fue hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué habría pensado él acerca de esta situación? ¿La habría entendido y apoyado? ¿La habría seguido queriendo a pesar de todas las atrocidades que había cometido? Seguramente no. Él amaba a la joven inocente que jamás podría volver a ser, no a la mujer fría y cruel en la que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

_También eres humana_, le dijo la voz de su padre en su cabeza. ¿Lo era? A veces lo dudaba. A veces, cuando se miraba al espejo, sólo podía ver soledad, abandono, furia, rencor, odio. Y tras todo eso, vacío.

Un vacío que la carcomía por dentro y la dejaba sin respiración. Un vacío que la llegada de Henry había apaciguado como quien amansa a una fiera, como quien sume a un monstruo en un sueño profundo. Un vacío que, cuando la bestia despierta, desearías no haber puesto en reposo.

- Bueno, lo que quiera o quien quiera que sea, tiene propiedades mágicas. Dámelo, déjame ver lo que puedo hacer con él.

Ignoró al sombrerero y a sus prisas y, durante un instante eterno, centró su mirada y su corazón en aquel aro de metal procedente de la silla de un caballo. La sola idea de desprenderse de él le causaba una desazón espantosa, sentía que estaba traicionando, de alguna manera, a aquella muchacha enamorada de un palafrenero de hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su hijo. Era la única forma de recuperarlo por completo, de que volviera a ser sólo suyo, de que volviera a mirarla como su madre y no como la Reina Malvada.

- Si quieres a tu hijo de vuelta, si quieres tu venganza, dámelo – la apremió Jefferson.

Regina lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. En realidad todo era culpa del amor. El amor la había dejado sola, la había llevado a una vida miserable, siendo consumida por la venganza y la magia negra.

Si no se hubiera enamorado de Daniel, su madre no lo habría matado. Si no hubiera querido a Cora, a pesar de cómo la trataba, seguramente la habría tomado con ella y no con Snow White. Si no hubiera adoptado y amado a Henry, ahora no tendría tantos problemas. Ninguna rubia habría llegado a su puerta para robarle a su hijo y ella no volvería a sentirse tan sola.

Regina señaló el suelo, donde Jefferson colocó el portal. Miró el anillo una última vez, volcando en él los buenos sentimientos que aún le quedaban en el cuerpo, y decidida lo dejó caer dentro del sombrero.

Porque amar complica nuestro corazón, pero explica nuestra existencia.


End file.
